


Rock the Cradle

by NerdyGrlWonder



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [10]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life becomes complicated and confusing, there's no better person to talk to than your big sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock the Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from tylerbabe1231. this girl is practically keeping me in business! ;-)

Jenny was not one to freak out. Stoic, sarcastic and badass were words that normally described her. If anyone had seen her right then, they would know something was wrong. She paced the archive floors back and forth – wringing her hands the entire time – waiting for her sister to show up.

“You’re lucky you called at the right time. Crane and I just took down a goblin down by…”

Abbie had come into the archives, unhooking her gun and absentmindedly talking. It wasn’t until she trained her eyes onto her pacing sister that she stopped talking.

“Jenny?” Abbie walked over to her sister and stopped her in her tracks, forcing her to look at her face. “What’s wrong?”

Jenny had called Abbie because she thought seeing her sister would calm her nerves and help her think rationally. Instead the opposite was true. When Abbie touched her arm and looked at her with such open love and concern on her face, Jenny broke down and couldn’t hold back her tears any longer.

“Jenny. Talk to me! What is it?”

Abbie guided Jenny to the nearest chair and sat her down. Her sister had endured prison, countless trips to Tarrytown Psych and Lord knows how many other trials in the years they were apart. For her to fall to pieces, something had to have been seriously wrong.

“I’m pregnant.”

The world stopped for both of them. Now that she’d finally said it out loud, Jenny felt like a sinkhole had opened and threatened to swallow her whole. Pregnant. It wasn’t that she was unhappy about the situation; she had just never considered the prospect, especially not with Frank as the father.

Abbie was dumbfounded. Her baby sister was going to be a mommy. She did _not_ see that coming at all. She wanted to freak out and ask dozens of questions. _Weren’t you and Frank using protection? It is Frank’s right? Does he know? You’re keeping the baby, right?_

Each question flew through her head and down to her mouth, threatening to slither off of her tongue. She yearned to ask every single one but looking in Jenny’s eyes, she knew her questions could wait. Instead, she enveloped her baby sister in a hug and squeezed as tight as she could.

“I’m so happy for you!”

Jenny let go of the sob she’d been holding.

“Can I do this Abbie? It’s not like we had a stellar role model.” She had tried to chalk up her anxiety to hormones, but she knew her fear stemmed from the rough childhood she had shared with her sister.

Abbie didn’t even try to keep the tears from her eyes as she pushed Jenny back far enough to see her face.

“We had _the best_ role model there was. Mama fought literal demons to keep us safe. She watched over you, over both of us for years. It’s because of her that you have the strength you do. It’s because of Mama that I have no doubt that you’ll be an amazing mom.”

Taking in what Abbie had said and a deep breath, Jenny felt her nerves – though not her stomach – begin to settle. She took hold of her sister’s hands that were framing her face and placed her forehead against Abbie’s as they tended to do.

“When this Witness gig is over, you should think about motivational speaking. It’s kind of your thing.”

“I’ll add that to my list of potential post-apocalypse occupations.” She may have said it with a laugh, but they both knew there were no guarantees for her future. Even so, now wasn’t the time to talk about that.

“So what does Frank think about the news?”

“I…uhh…I…haven’t exactly told him yet.”

“Well, we are below the station and he was just recently re-instated. There’s no time like the present.”

Abbie extended her hand. Steeling herself to what was to come, Jenny took Abbie’s hand and headed off to tell the man she loved he was going to be a daddy…again. She was still a bit nervous, but things were much easier with her big sister by her side.


End file.
